Gothing it Up
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: eEmmett is getting bored of the same old story... starting school for the 3rd time since Bella was changed. The move to a new place but it's still not enough for Emmett. Bella has an idea. Written in Bella's POV
1. A Change of Scenery

_

* * *

_

Okay guys, this is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you like it. I live in Scotland hence the move for the Cullens. Makes it easier for me to write since I've never been to America. Feedback are always welcome. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mrs Cullen, are you ready to start high school again?" Edward asked me as I sat at the breakfast table that morning with the rest of my family. Alice was kissing Jasper whilst Rosalie and Emmett were sat cuddled into each other when Emmett said, "I want this time to be different. I cannot be bothered with the same routine again. It gets boring. I mean the last twice Bella has been with us so it has been slightly different but now it's just tedious. I know we have moved to a different continent and all but still." We had recently moved to Scotland for a change of scenery and it was perfect for us. The area we were in, the sun barely shone and it rained a lot. I smiled at him as an idea crept into my mind. "Guys, stay here while I get ready! I have an idea to make this time more interesting! Trust me. Alice come with me! You can't tell them. I'm not leaving you here with them plus could use your help."

I ran upstairs with Alice to the room that Edward and I shared and straight into the walk-in wardrobe. "Hmmm…" I said as I racked through all the clothes in it and smiled when I found what I had been looking for.

About twenty minutes later, I emerged downstairs and smiled when I saw everyone's reactions to Alice and I. "We're vampires! Common, why don't we play up the goth thing for once. It could be fun!" I said as I turned around on the spot. Edward smiled as he saw me. I had a purple tartan mini skirt on and a black top with "333, halfway to hell" printed on it. I had a pair of boots with metal toecaps on them too and the make up I had perfected. I had thick black eyeliner on and purple lipstick to match the skirt I was wearing. Alice was wearing leather trousers that were skintight and a black corset top with lace trimmings around the edge. She also wore platform shoes her usual choker with the Cullen family crest on it. "It could be interesting! Let's give it a go. Plus an excuse for shopping Rose!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Rose up by the hand.

Edward walked over to me and I smiled. "You are going to be the death of me, Mrs Cullen! You dazzle me," he said as he kissed my neck attentively. Emmett and Jasper made gagging noises behind us and I turned round and shot them evil glares. Jasper stopped knowing I could easily take him down. "Emmett, Rose is thinking she needs some help with picking out lingerie," Edward said whilst smirking down at me. As Emmett and Jasper left the room, I cuddled into Edward's chest and couldn't help but smile. "Come on! If we are gothing it up, you have to as well Mr Cullen!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand. He smirked at me again. "Do we have time to have some fun before school, babe?" he asked whilst winking at me. If I could, I probably would have blushed at this moment. It was going to be an interesting start of term…

* * *

_I never wrote Bella's name so that you could imagine you were Mrs Cullen, even if only for this chapter! :) Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. It's just Biology

I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett and Jasper cam down the stairs after Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie still looked gorgeous, like normal with her tartan tutu and over the knee black socks. She also wore an off the shoulder black top with a rose on it. Alice couldn't keep her hands off of Jasper. Apparently she had a thing for the "emo" look and was very impressed with him and his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and red skinny jeans with black converses and of course, Alice had attacked him with the guyliner. Emmett on the other hand just looked hilarious. I refrained from laughing out loud as I saw him behind the girls. He had black guyliner on and a very tight black t-shirt that was torn across the shoulder and black baggy jeans with chains on. "You guys look awesome!" I exclaimed, "but where's Edward?"

At the sound of his name, he coughed slightly at the top of the stairs. As he descended down the stairs we all gasped. He looked gorgeous. He had black combat trousers on with a plain black t-shirt, which was covered with a leather jacket that went three quarters of the length down his body. His hair looked darker and was spiked up in all different ways with his fringe down over his eyes, which were highlighted with guyliner. If I had to breath, it would have stopped momentarily at the sight of him.

We headed off to school in our cars, Edward and I heading off in one with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in another. We decided to take the black BMW and black SUV to add to the whole gothic look. When we arrived at school we couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was staring at us and gawking. It was so much fun already.

We headed to the main office to get our timetables and it was lucky Edward, Alice and I all had nearly all the same classes at the same time. We had to register in a class and then we got time to ourselves before school officially started. The first class Edward and I had together without Alice and we looked at the map and then headed in the direction of the Biology department. I always loved Biology because it reminded me of the first time I spoke to Edward. We sat at the back of the class, as it was the only table with two seats together left. All eyes were still on us though so I decided use of PDA would get the message across to the humans that I was off limits. I reached over to Edward and wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His lips crashed against mine and he quietly groaned as I licked his lower lip. We pulled apart and Edward mumbled, "Behave!"

Our teacher came in at this point so I had to behave myself. Edward smiled as the teacher gave us a microscope and told us what to do. "Ladies first," he said as he pushed the microscope towards me. I smiled remembering the first Biology lesson we'd had together as this was what he said to me then. "Prophase," I said whilst biting my lip, "You want to check it or do you trust me now?" He smirked at me and I giggled. We did the assignment quickly and sat and spoke. "Mr Cullen!" the teacher exclaimed from the front of the class. Edward looked up. "Yes, Miss?" he said whilst he rolled his eyes towards me. I could tell that she was thinking inappropriate thoughts about him, even with all of his goth attire. "Mr Cullen, seeing as how you are finished I would like you to go get me these things from the cupboard downstairs. If it's not there then you will need to get from the shop just outside the school. I ran out of time this morning. It would be really helpful," she said whilst smiling at him. He got up and headed to the front of the class. "Miss, is it all right if Bella comes with me, just incase I get lost?" he asked showing the teacher his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse them so I knew that she wouldn't be able to either. She looked at me and then shrugged. "Oh I suppose. Just try not to be too long," she said sounding slightly disappointed.

We got out of the class and I burst out laughing. "You have no idea what she was thinking. She wants your blood!" he exclaimed whilst laughing more. I joined in this time. "Well… Mr Cullen? I seem to remember we are extremely fast and can get these items really quickly so how about we head to the park first and find a secluded area… you catch my drift?" she said whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him. He smiled and grabbed her hand and they ran out of the building as quickly as they could.

Hope you guys liked it! The reviews I have received mean a lot. Thank you very much! I'm willing for any suggestions you have for this story just let me know :P


	3. What A Plan!

School was flying by and the goth charade was a lot of fun. Edward and I still got a lot of attention from everyone including the teachers. Emmett was about to give up with it though. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted at him one morning, "I bet you $500 you can't keep this going until the end of the year!" I knew this would work and I was right.

The school dance was in a few weeks and the theme was Fancy dress. It was going to be so much fun. It was also girls choice so of course I asked Edward, Rosalie asked Emmett and Alice asked Jasper. However, that did not stop the pesky guys in my class coming up to me and asking me if I would ask them. Edward found it funny but I just found it annoying. "No, I'm with Edward. Sorry, but I'm not planning leaving him anytime soon. LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said to about the tenth guy today. Edward was stood beside me killing himself laughing. "Don't even bother!" I exclaimed as I hit him in the chest, "Edward, if you expect me to give you sex ever again you will stop laughing this instance!" Immediately he stopped laughing after that.

We joined everyone at the lunch table that we always sat at and Alice and Rosalie were sat speaking excitedly. "Bella, you in for a little shopping for the dance on Friday. None of us have any outfits yet so we figured we would go today. I looked at Edward trying to find an escape but he just shrugged. Some help he was! I would get my revenge. "Okay girls, but just us. No guys allowed. We can't show them the outfits either!" I exclaimed looking at Edward. Alice, Rosalie and I all walked to get food (our props) and I lowered my voice so even Edward wouldn't hear. "Okay you are not allowed to think about this. You know what Edwards like! I'm going to get the most skimpish outfit that we can find and make him suffer at the dance. You in for helping?" Rosalie smiled at me. "Hell yeah we are! We can all do it! Torture the guys. It will be fun," she said. Alice smiled and jumped up and down excitedly.

"They're planning something!" Edward said as we walked back to the table. The guys looked up and groaned. We all smiled and Rosalie said, "You guys don't know the half of it. We're ditching this afternoon so cover us, or else!" and with that we were gone.

* * *

_Just a short one to fill in on some pieces and explain Bella's plans._


	4. Just the Beginning

"Come on girls!" Emmett shouted upstairs. I giggled silently as Rose stuck her head out of the door. "Emmett, go sit downstairs, now!" she exclaimed before coming back into the room. Alice and I burst out laughing and Rose joined in with us. She was dressed as a cowgirl and had her hair pleated. She had a brown suede top that was barely there and showed a lot of cleavage and a very short brown skirt with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. She had suede cuffs on and a red neck tie on. Alice was dressed up as a ringmaster with a black corset one piece outfit on. The back of the one piece was longer to cover her ass and she wore black fishnet tights underneath and also had long black boots on. She had a top hat on and a cane in one hand. She looked fabulous. I was slightly nervous about my outfit. I was dressed as Princess Leia when she was a slave in Star Wars. I was basically wearing a brown leather bra with gold detailing on it and a brown pair of hot pants with fabric at the front at the back. The girls had made me look good and even with my heels I was starting to feel more confident.

"Stay there," Alice said whilst her eyes clouded over. She was having a vision. "Okay, the guys are going to be blown away!" she exclaimed, "Rose and I will go down first, then you come down about 2 minutes later." I smiled at them as they left the room. "Gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed!" Alice's voice boomed out from the top of the stairs. I was stood at the top of the stairs out of sight so that I could see the look on the guy's faces. Rose walked down first and Emmett, dressed as a giant bear, fall to the floor when he saw her. Typical, he would dress as his favourite thing to hunt. "Emmett, what's wrong?" Rose said in a teasing voice and I had to hide my giggle as she helped him up off of the floor and sat teasingly on his knee.

"Next up, this evening is Alice!" I exclaimed from the top of the stairs. Alice winked at me and then walked down the stairs. Jasper ran to the stairs and looked as if he would faint. Alice giggled as he scooped her up into his arms. He was dressed as a Captain of a ship and he did look quite hot. I smiled at them and then Rosalie and Alice looked at Edward. "And now for your treat dear brother," Alice exclaimed. Rose smiled. "And here is Bella!" I walked slowly down the stairs. I was really nervous. Edward looked so gorgeous when I saw him. He was dressed as a gladiator and his chest was on show. He had on a leather skirt (not in a gay way but in a very sexy way) and cuffs and I wanted him then. Our plan was not going to work if I couldn't resist him. I continued to walk down the stairs and when he saw me it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. The plan would start properly when we were at the dance. "Are you seriously wearing that tonight? Or are you trying to kill me?" Edward whispered into my ear. All I could do was smirk and think about how fun tonight was going to be.


	5. The Plan in Action : Part 1

"Wow!" I exclaimed as we walked into the school hall. It looked amazing. We stood with the guys and then realised that everyone was looking at us. Alice giggled and grabbed Rose and my hand and pulled us onto the dance floor. "Ready for part one?" she asked whilst giggling. We nodded and smiled over at the guys whilst grabbing each other's hips. I was stood in the middle with Rose behind me and Alic in front of me. The Dj was playing "Dirrrty" by Christina Aguillera.

_Ooh, Im overdue  
Gimme some room, Im comin through  
Paid my dues, Im in the mood _I slid down feeling Alice and Rose's legs as I rose back up and popping my ass at the same time. _  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room _The three of us shimmied and spun on the spot._  
Djs spinnin (show your hands)  
And lets get dirrty (thats my jam)  
I need that ... to get me off _Alice rubbed her hands over my bare stomach whilst I rubbed Rose's bare legs. _  
Sweatin till my clothes come off_

We looked over at the guys and could see them staring at us with their mouths hanging open. We giggled and continued with our dancing._  
Temperatures up (can you feel it? )  
bout to erupt (so get)_ I lightly placed a kiss on Rose's lips and then Alic and I did the same thing. _  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys _We strutted over to the guys and wrapped our hands around them continuing our dance for them. _  
Gonna make some noise..._ I moaned gently in Edward's ear whilst I knew the girls had done the same thing.

_Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly_ I lowered myself down Edward's body and felt his excitement as I brushed back up against him._  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty_ I turned around and brushed my ass up against him with a sexy smile on my face._  
Its about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin over my body  
Dancin gettin just a little naughty_ I rubbed my hands over my body, noticing Edward's eyes following my line of touch._  
Wanna get dirrty  
Its about time for my arrival_

"Please stop it?" Edward begged in my ear. I giggled. "Why should I? I'm here to have fun! Can you go get me a drink darling?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and headed to the bar area. Alice and Rose walked over to me and smiled. "When can we start step two? I can't wait. We are so getting laid tonight!" Rose said excitedly. I laughed at her. "Rose, you get laid every night!" I exclaimed. Alice giggled whilst Rose pouted. "I'm just trying to be normal!" We all laughed at Rose as the guys came back over with our drinks.

We headed to get a table and sat down and spoke for a while. The lights changed so that there was a more romantic atmosphere when three guys from our class came up to Alice, Rose and I. I smirked and held up to fingers to the girls. It was time for step 2!_  
_


	6. The Plan in Action : Part 2

"Hey guys, how are you?" I said to Ben, Sam and Alistair. They smiled at the three of us ignoring the guys we were with. "Oh, we're good, thanks. We were just wondering if you girls wanted to dance?" Ben asked looking straight at me. I felt Edward tense up beside me, but ignored it. "No way in he…" Edward started before he was interrupted. "Sure guys, why not? It's only one dance," Rose said smiling. We stood up and grabbed their hands looking back at the table. The guys were shocked again. I winked at Rose and Alice as they giggle. We walked to the dance floor and made sure we were still visible to the guys.

The DJ was playing Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)_ We put our arms around the guys necks and smiled at the guys watching us intently. _  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_ Alice lifted her leg up and placed it on Sam's hip. He swallowed hard and we all saw Jasper tense up. __

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for Rose lowered herself down Alistair's body and slowly moved her way back up his body, trailing her hand after her. Emmett's whole body was tense._  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)_ I licked my lips and turned around and started shacking my hips. I saw Edward tense up even more._  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_ The guys walked over to us and peeled us off of the guys we were dancing with, flinging us over their shoulders. "Home NOW!" Edward exclaimed to the other guys. They all rushed outside and put us in the cars.

"What the hell?" Edward exclaimed as we were speeding off towards our house, "What were you girls playing at? SERIOUSLY! You were torturing us!" I smirked at him. "I know! It was our plan! You should have learnt not to cross me, Mr Cullen!" I said trying to stop myself from giggling. He looked at me and stopped the car. "You did it on purpose? Well, I have learnt my lesson Mrs Cullen. Now, I need to get home and relieve this tension I am feeling. You look stunning by the way!" he exclaimed as he took off as fast as the car would carry us.


End file.
